Persona 4 : Sacrifice
by ciocarlie
Summary: Ia sudah mengetahui kalau pada akhirnya ia akan berakhir dengan mengorbankan semuanya, ia sudah memilihnya— / Remake, chapter 1 & 2, chapter 3 On Process/ Totally Remake ;
1. Nightmare

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Title : **Persona 4 : Sacrifice

**Genre : **Angst/Friendship

**Pairing : **YuNao, YosuChie, KanRise, YukiOC, TedOC,

**Rated : **T

**Chapter 1, Nightmare**

_._

_ 'Yuu!'_

Sakit—

Semua yang bisa aku rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit yang menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhku. Apa yang terjadi, aku tidak pernah bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi saat itu. Aku—apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan, kenapa rasa sakit ini—

"…u…Yu…"

Siapa—siapa yang memanggil itu, kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, kenapa semuanya gelap…

_'Narukami-kun!'_

"Onii-chan!" suara itu langsung membuatnya tersentak, menoleh untuk menemukan Nanako yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Tangan Nanako tampak mencoba untuk menarik-narik pakaiannya, meminta perhatian yang tidak pernah diberikan saat namanya sedari tadi dipanggil.

"Na—Nanako? Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya kami yang menanyakan hal itu bukan—kau daritadi tampak melamun dan tidak berkonsentrasi sama sekali," Yuu melihat kearah Yosuke yang tampak juga menatap kearahnya. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, semua teman-temannya juga menatap dengan tatapan khawatir. Ah, ia lupa—saat ini mereka sedang mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuknya.

"Maaf—entah kenapa fikiranku melayang sejenak tadi," memegangi dadanya—mencoba untuk merasakan detak jantung yang entah kenapa tadi seolah menghilang atau menjadi sangat pelan. Namun, ia tahu semua itu hanya mimpi—Izanami sudah ia kalahkan.

_'Kita harus membawanya keluar dari sini!'_

Suara itu lagi-lagi menggema di kepalanya—apa yang sebenarnya ia fikirkan, kenapa ia berfikir ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Merasakan—kalau semua yang ada di hadapannya adalah tidak nyata.

**_'Kau membuatku kecewa _****Son of Human—'**

Suara yang tidak pernah ia dengar—tetapi entah kenapa tampak tidak asing baginya membuat ia memegangi kepalanya yang tampak berdengung keras. Ia pernah merasakan itu, saat malam itu—ketika pertama kali ia melihat Mayonaka TV.

**_'You're the choose one—'_**

Kenapa—ia yakin kalau tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Dan semakin ia mencoba untuk mengingatnya, rasa sakit itu semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yosuke, sudah saatnya kau kemari dan mencicipi makanan ini~" entah kenapa suara Chie yang tampak berada di dekatnya terasa jauh. Walaupun pandangannya dan kesadarannya tampak berada di sana, entah kenapa semuanya terasa jauh.

**_'Kau menyadarinya bukan—ini bukan duniamu…'_**

_'Bukan—duniaku?' _

Ia terus mencoba untuk mengingatnya—suara itu semakin jelas, dan ingatannya semakin terbuka. Memorinya seolah terus berputar, seperti sebuah kaset yang rusak.

**_'Tidak sepertimu yang biasa—berlari dan menghindar…'_**

Suara t uterus terdengar—kenangan t uterus berputar—lalu kembali lagi, kemudian berputar—dan kembali lagi. Hingga seterusnya—

**_'Kau bisa mengatakannya bukan?'_**

**_Dimana kau yang sebenarnya berada—Yuu Narukami…_**

_'Hentikan—'_ kepalanya serasa ingin pecah—rasa pusing, mual dan sakit tampak semakin nyata dan semakin sakit hingga menjalar hingga di seluruh tubuhnya.

**_'Kenapa—_**

_'Apa yang kau katakan—siapa kau…'_

**_—kau— _**

Semua tampak kosong—walaupun waktu terus berputar, semuanya tampak seperti biasa berlalu, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Seolah dunia ini tercipta tanpa suara.

**_—tidak…_**

Pandangannya tampak mengabur, semuanya terasa tidak nyata di matanya sekarang.

_'Apakah ini semua kenyataan—ataukah…'_

**_'Kenapa kau tidak mengingatnya—'_**

**_'_**_Izanagi!'_ pada akhirnya menyadari suara itu—suara personanya yang mencerminkan dirinya itu. Itu adalah suara yang sama saat Izanagi mengajaknya bicara—pertama kali saat ia memunculkannya.

_'YUU!'_

_'Apakah suara itu adalah kenyataan—ataukah hanya, bayanganku saja?'_

_'BANGUNLAH!'_

_'Bangun? Bukanlah—aku sudah bangun saat ini?'_

**_'Apakah kau ingat—apa yang dikatakan oleh white rabbit pada alice?'_**

Waktu seolah mempermainkannya—ia bahkan merasa ia tidak lagi berada di manapun. Hanya bisa melihat beberapa jam yang berputar dengan waktu yang berbeda—dan seekor kelinci membawa jam saku di tangannya.

"Harus cepat—waktunya tidak akan cukup! Waktunya tidak akan cukup!"

_'Waktu—apa yang tidak cukup…?'_

**_'Kau harus cepat anakku—'_**suara itu, suara yang kali ini ia ingat sebagai seseorang yang tentu saja selalu ia datangi hampir setiap malam. Dan saat ia tersadar, hanya portal biru yang berputar yang mengelilinginya dan saat matanya benar-benar terbuka ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang ia kenal dengan velvet room.

"Selamat datang nak—" Igor, sumber suara yang ia dengar saat itu tampak kini berada di depannya bersama dengan Margaret asistennya, "—sepertinya kau senang berada di dunia yang kau inginkan…"

"Dunia—yang aku inginkan?"

"Kau sudah mengalahkan Izanami—tetapi kau belum sepenuhnya memusnahkan dirinya," Igor memberikan senyumannya yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada pemuda itu, "ia adalah dewi—dan sebagai seorang manusia kau tidak akan bisa melenyapkannya…"

"La—lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan? Dan—apa yang terjadi pada semuanya?"

"Apakah kau ingin kembali pada mereka? Walau apapun yang terjadi—" Yuu menoleh pada Igor sebelum menatap kearah Margaret yang tersenyum tipis—tetapi ia bisa merasakan kesedihan di tatapannya.

NGIIING

Lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa berdengung—orb berwarna hitam di tangannya, pemberian dari Margaret saat ia mengalahkannya tampak bersinar. Seolah memberikan semua kenangan yang tadi ia lupakan—sesaat sebelum tubuh itu merasakan sakit yang teramat.

…

_"Kau bodoh! Manusia tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku sendirian—" Izanami tampak menatap kearah Yuu yang bergerak mendekatinya. Tangan-tangan hitam tampak mencoba untuk menariknya, namun seolah itu tidaklah nyata—tangan itu menembus kakinya begitu saja, "—apa!"_

_"Aku tahu kau bisa membaca semua fikiranku, dan apa yang aku inginkan—" masih berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan tangan-tangan hitam yang siap menariknya kembali dalam kegelapan, "—memang, semua itu adalah dunia yang aku inginkan. Tetapi—aku mengerti kalau aku harus menerima kenyataan yang ada di depanku…"_

_Melepaskan kacamatanya yang tampak retak karena tekanan dari Izanami, Yuu melemparnya begitu saja dan melihat langsung makhluk yang ada di depannya._

_"Aku akan menunjukkan keteguhan hatiku yang sebenarnya—" Izanagi tampak muncul di belakang Yuu, bercahaya biru sebelum tampak pecah seperti kaca yang hancur. Sosok berwarna hitam itu tampak berubah, menjadi sosok berwarna putih dengan pedang yang panjang._

_"Mustahil—aku tidak akan kalah dari anak manusia sepertimu—" Izanami tampak mencoba untuk bersiap mengeluarkan serangannya tepat kearah Yuu. Tetapi ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menyerang Izanami jika ia bergerak._

_"Aku akan menunjukkannya—kekuatan dari kenyataan yang tidak terhitung!" pedang Izanagi tampak berputar sebelum cahaya silau menerangi tempat itu. Bersamaan dengan serangan akhir Izanami yang tepat menuju pada Yuu._

_Rasa sakit menjalar saat serangan itu menembus tubuhnya. Dan disaat itulah, semua tampak gelap dan hanya suara teriakan dari Yosuke dan yang lainnya yang terdengar di sana._

_"Yuu!"_

_…_

"Yuu! Kumohon sadarlah—"

Semua ingatan itu tampak menghilang, dan kesadarannya yang tadi terbawa pada dunia yang diciptakan oleh keinginannya sendiri tampak kembali dengan rasa sakit yang juga ikut timbul di seluruh tubuhnya.

Serangannya memang mengenai Izanami, dan ia yakin tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sang dewi meninggalkan dunia ini dalam kedamaian.

"Yo—suke…" mencoba untuk berbicara, meskipun saat ini bahkan untuk bernafas sudah membuatnya kesakitan. Ia tidak tahu lagi, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa—bahkan ia tidak sadar saat tangannya menggenggam erat kemeja putih yang dikenakan Yosuke, yang kini sudah kotor oleh warna merah dari darah Yuu, "aku masih bisa mendengarmu—jangan berteriak seperti itu…"

"Narukami, tetaplah sadar! Kau harus tetap bernafas—Yukiko akan menyembuhkanmu!" walaupun ia tidak tahu tepatnya dimana Chie berada dan berteriak di telinganya, tetapi ia tahu kalau itu adalah suara Chie.

"Chie—sudahlah…"

"Narukami-kun, oh tidak kenapa aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya—kumohon Narukami-kun tetaplah sadar…" yang ia dengar selanjutnya adalah suara dari Yukiko yang tampak gemetar. Ia menggunakan skill penyembuhan untuk menyembuhkan luka yang ada di tubuh Yuu—tetapi sama sekali tidak ada perubahan dari luka yang diderita oleh Yuu.

"Tidak apa-apa Yukiko," tangannya mencoba bergerak menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menghentikan apa saja yang dilakukan gadis itu untuk menyembuhkannya, "aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Senpai, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kami begitu saja seperti ini! Ka—kau tidak akan kalah hanya karena luka ini," suara Kanji tampak ragu—ia tahu, luka yang diderita oleh Yuu tampak sangat parah. Walaupun Yukiko bisa menutup lukanya, Yuu sudah kehabisan banyak darah karena luka itu. Tetapi ia terus mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya—Yuu Narukami akan bertahan dan akan terus hidup.

"Bagaimanapun—" menghela nafas dan tampak mencoba menutup matanya—mengatur nafasnya yang susah dihembuskan dengan susah payah, "—bagaimanapun aku tetap manusia biasa…"

Batuk tampak menginterupsi apa yang tengah dikatakan oleh Yuu.

"Yuu-senpai, jangan berbicara dulu!" Rise tampak panik dan mencoba untuk menghapus darah yang keluar bersama dengan batuknya itu.

"Sensei, kau sudah menepati janjimu padaku—kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja," Teddie tampak menahan air matanya yang sudah hampir keluar. Yuu hanya bisa menghela nafas—yang tentu saja terasa menyakitkan—dan mengusap kepala Teddie.

"Maafkan aku—Teddie…"

"Senpai…"

"Naoto—" kali ini tidak bisa—tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dan ia katakan pada Naoto. Ia tahu kalau waktunya tidak akan lama. Apapun yang ia katakan, itu hanyalah perpisahan yang tidak mereka berdua inginkan.

**_'Kenapa kau melakukan semua sampai sejauh ini—Son of Human…'_**

Suara itu membuat semua IT melihat dan menemukan Izanami yang sudah berada dalam wujud normal—tidak dalam Izanami no Ookami itu masih ada disana. Dengan segera Yosuke dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk berdiri melindungi Yuu—tidak membiarkan leader mereka terluka lebih dari ini.

"Aku hanya—mencoba untuk belajar dari kenyataan," suara Yuu tampak semakin pelan, bahkan lebih disebut seperti berbisik, "begitu banyak kenyataan yang ada di depan kita—dan aku hanya mengikuti takdir akan membawaku kemana. Karena aku yakin—ini adalah jalan terbaik yang bisa kulakukan—"

**_…_**

**_'Baiklah—kau menang son of human,' _**tubuh itu perlahan menghilang—bersamaan dengan kabut yang tadinya menutupi tempat itu, **_'tetapi ingat—aku akan kembali jika para manusia masih belum menyadari dan menerima kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya…'_**

Kabut menghilang—suasana disana tampak berubah total. Semuanya tampak sangat indah dengan beberapa hutan rindang, lautan, danau, dan t uterus bunga yang indah. Saat mereka semua sadar, mereka tampak berbaring di tengah taman bunga itu dan membuka mata mereka.

"Ini—"

"Indah sekali," Rise tampak tersenyum tipis dan mencoba untuk menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan.

"Tampaknya semua sudah selesai bukan?" suara itu tampak membuat semua orang menoleh untuk menemukan Yuu yang tampak masih berbaring dengan wajah yang pucat. Entah bagaimana lukanya tampak tertutup.

"Yuu!/Narukami-kun/sensei/senpai/Narukami-senpai!"

"Hah—sepertinya ini waktuku eh—" tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, "sepertinya Izanami memberiku sedikit hadiah dengan menyembuhkan lukaku…"

"Kalau begitu—"

"Tetapi entahlah—aku tidak memiliki tenaga lagi," matanya sudah setengah tertutup, "maaf teman-teman…"

Yang bisa ia lihat saat itu hanyalah cahaya terang yang menutupi semua pemandangan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Aku senang semua ini selesai—dan aku bisa melihat kalian untuk terakhir kalinya," sorot matanya tampak kosong tidak fokus, semua tampak menutup matanya dan menahan air mata mereka yang akan keluar, "aneh—aku tidak merasakan apapun… aku tidak melihat kehidupanku yang dulu terputar kembali seperti yang orang katakan sebelum kita meninggal…"

…

"_Minna_, terima kasih—untuk semuanya… selamat tinggal…"

Dan cahaya itu perlahan mulai menghilang meninggalkan pemuda itu—bersama dengan jiwanya yang melayang meninggalkan tubuh itu.

_Dan sekali lagi kelinci berlari—ketika jam itu berhenti berdetak…_

_Jam itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi—namun sang kelinci memasukkannya kembali, dan mengambil jam lain yang masih berdetak seperti jam yang terdahulu._

Satu jiwa menghilang—jiwa lain yang menggantikan. Namun, apakah akan sama kehidupan tanpa jiwa yang menghilang itu? Meskipun semua kehilangan itu terisi dengan jiwa baru—

Dan cerita mereka akan kembali berputar layaknya jam yang akan terus berputar selama waktu t uterus nyata…

_Sang kelinci mencari yang terpilih—mengantarnya pada roda takdir yang terus berputar seperti jam yang ia bawa saat itu…_

_'Terlambat! Terlambat! Waktunya tidak akan cukup!'_

**…To be Continue…**

Ini agak pendek, dan remakenya total loh daripada sebelumnya :D apa lebih baik atau lebih jelek? U.u memang storylinenya berubah total, tapi inti ceritanya tetep sama—jadi para reader lama mohon kripiknya tetep ya ._.

Edited dari Cerita sebelumnya :

-Totally.


	2. Voice Mail

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Title : **Persona 4 : Sacrifice

**Genre : **Angst/Friendship

**Pairing : **YuNao, YosuChie, KanRise, YukiOC, TedOC,

**Rated : **T

**Chapter 2, Voice Mail**

_._

1 Minggu sebelum Peristiwa

"Igor—sebenarnya darimana kekuatanku berasal? Semuanya—memiliki shadow mereka masing-masing yang berubah menjadi kekuatan persona," pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tampak mendatangi sang penjaga velvet room beberapa minggu sebelum mereka menghadapi Izanami.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba anakku?"

"Hanya saja—rasanya aku tidak ingin menjadi berbeda daripada mereka," menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi berwarna biru velvet itu, "rasanya hanya—tidak adil…"

"Kau memiliki sesuatu yang menjadi rahasiamu?"

…

"Bohong jika aku tidak mengatakan ya—" tertawa pelan dan menggaruk dagunya, "—itulah sebabnya, aku yang tidak memiliki shadow ini—atau belum bertemu dengan shadowku, kenapa aku bisa memilikinya?"

"Aku sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi," Yuu tidak melihat senyuman yang biasa diberikan oleh Igor—dan itu membuatnya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pertanyaannya itu, "sebelum aku memberikan jawabannya, apakah kau siap untuk menerima akibat yang akan terjadi saat kau mengetahui darimana kekuatanmu itu berasal?"

"Huh?"

"Kau memiliki dua pilihan—tetap menyimpan rahasia ini, atau mencari tahu rahasia dalam dirimu. Jika kau tetap dengan pilihanmu sekarang, kehidupanmu akan kembali normal seperti dulu—" memberikan jeda, menunjukkan kalau masih ada kalimat yang tidak disebutkan oleh Igor, "—tetapi tidak dengan teman-temanmu…"

"Apa maksudmu Igor?"

"Akan ada pelaku-pelaku yang serupa dengan apa yang kau dapatkan di Inaba saat ini—walaupun kau sudah tidak ada, begitu juga dengan Ameno Sagiri—"

"Tunggu—maksudmu yang memberikanku kekuatan ini adalah orang—yang membuat semua ini terjadi?" Igor tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, tetapi melihat tatapannya sudah cukup memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya saat itu—dan membuat wajahnya pucat pasi, "kalau—aku mengetahuinya, apakah aku bisa menghentikan kejadian ini lagi?"

"Itu tergantung dirimu anakku, apakah kau sanggup dengan konsekuensinya atau tidak," Igor tertawa dan menutup matanya sejenak untuk membuka lagi dan melihat Yuu dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku harus—"

"Tetapi, kalau kau memilih untuk mencari tahu rahasia itu—" sekali lagi jeda yang diberikan Igor membuat jantungnya berdetak, "—kau akan mati…"

* * *

Pemakaman tampak berlangsung tertutup dengan hanya beberapa orang yang datang. Doujima, Nanako, dan semua teman-temannya di sekolah. Yuu sudah meminta pada Doujima agar ia ingin tetap berada di kota itu—dan tentu saja Doujima menuruti apa yang diinginkannya.

Ia terkejut, saat mendapati telpon dari Yosuke yang mengatakan kalau Yuu tewas secara tiba-tiba. Ia menganggap semua ini lelucon yang tidak lucu, tetapi pada akhirnya—ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat tubuh itu berada di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan bau dupa di sekelilingnya.

_'Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Nanako—'_ hanya itulah yang bisa ia fikirkan. Dan saat Nanako tahu bahwa kakaknya sudah tidak ada—sama seperti saat ibunya meninggal, ia menangis dan terus menangis hingga saat pemakaman berlangsung.

Berbeda dengan Nanako, Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya tidak tampak meneteskan satupun air mata dan hanya bisa menatap tempat peristirahatan terakhir dari sahabat mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang ini—" Doujima tampak menghampiri Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya, yang tampak seolah tidak memiliki jiwa di tubuhnya, "—ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukku…"

"Maaf—kami tidak bisa menghentikannya Doujima-san…"

"Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan," Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya menatap Doujima dengan tatapan bingung, "—sepertinya Yuu sudah tahu kalau pada akhirnya ia akan meninggal…"

Sementara Yosuke dan yang lainnya tampak terkejut, mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis berambut putih bergelombang yang memakai pakaian serba biru velvet yang menatap pemakaman itu dari tempat yang tersembunyi—sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dari balik pintu berwarna biru.

* * *

"Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa takdirnya akan berakhir seperti ini—" Igor tampak menatap Margaret yang hanya menutup matanya dan tidak menunjukkan emosi yang berarti, walaupun Igor tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh anak-anak itu saat tubuh itu tidak bernyawa lagi adalah sama seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Margaret, "sebagai seorang pemegang orb of the truth—ia adalah orang yang memegang kunci untuk menghentikan kekacauan itu…"

…

"Sebagai kuncinya—yang harus ia tukar dengan nyawanya," Margaret membuka matanya dan tidak mendongakkan kepalanya, hanya menatap buku compendium milik Yuu yang tersegel sekarang, "sama seperti pemuda itu…"

"Rasanya—" menghela nafas, Margaret hanya bisa terdiam sejenak seolah memberikan jeda agar air matanya tidak mengalir begitu saja, "aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Elizabeth-nee-sama dan Theodore…"

* * *

"Seharusnya aku tahu saat mendengar pesan yang ia berikan sebelum pergi—" Doujima—tampak tidak terlalu terkejut saat mendengar Yosuke yang menyuruhnya untuk ke tempat mereka dan ternyata menemukan Yuu dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Pesan?"

"Pagi itu, sebelum ia tewas—ia memberikan pesan suara ke ponselku dan ia menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi selama ini," Doujima tampak menunjukkan handphone miliknya sambil mencoba untuk memijat keningnya, "seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya untuk melakukan semua ini…"

"Bagaimana kau akan mengabari kedua orang tuanya Doujima-san?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya—" menutup matanya dan tampak terlihat kesal dan juga sedih, "—walaupun aku tidak akan kaget kalau mereka tidak akan terlalu bersedih mendengar kabar ini…"

"Apa maksud anda?"

* * *

"Apakah perlu kau beristirahat Margaret?"

"Tidak apa-apa Igor-sama," melihat Izanagi no Ookami yang menjadi penutup dari buku compendium milik Yuu, menutup buuku itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja, "lagipula sepertinya tamu selanjutnya sudah datang…"

Dan saat Margaret mengatakan itu, pintu ruangan Velvet tampak terbuka dan memunculkan seseorang yang duduk di depan meja milik Igor itu. Suasananya tampak berbeda—dari semula adalah sebuah mobil limo, sekarang menjadi sebuah ruangan dengan banyak jam yang berdetak dan berputar dengan kecepatan yang berbeda.

"Selamat datang di velvet room—" cahaya biru velvet tampak menyinari tubuh anah itu, membuat baik Igor maupun Margaret melihat dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Velvet Room?"

"Tempat yang berada diantara kenyataan dan juga mimpi—eksistensi dan juga ilusi," tersenyum seperti biasa dan menatap anak itu yang tampak bingung.

"Aku—tidak mengerti…"

"Jika kau ingin tahu lebih banyak—" mengeluarkan kontrak yang ada di depannya, "—tandatanganilah kontrak ini…"

* * *

_'Aku juga menemukan rekaman suara yang ditujukan untuk kalian—tetapi sepertinya Yuu tidak mengirimkannya pada kalian…'_

Yosuke berada di dalam kamarnya—menyandar pada dinding yang ada di samping futonnya. Mengenakan headset yang terhubung pada handphonenya, menekan tombol play yang ada di handphone itu.

Pesan terakhir yang ditinggalkan oleh Yuu untuk mereka—

**_Oke, sepertinya aku harus memulainya atau memoriku tidak akan cukup untuk menyimpan semua pesan ini…_**

Suara yang saat ini benar-benar ingin ia dengar, setelah sang pemilik sudah tidak mungkin lagi bersuara seperti ini. Ia hanya tertawa pelan dan menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mendengarkan semuanya.

**_Aku yakin saat ini kau pasti memakai headsetmu untuk mendengarkan pesan ini Yosuke—aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu saat mendengar pesan ini…_**

Suara tawa pelan tampak terdengar—tetapi Yosuke tahu kalau sang pemilik suara hanya menyembunyikan tangisnya, karena tawa itu terdengar bergetar—tetapi itulah Yuu yang ia kenal selalu tersenyum.

**_Dan itu artinya, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini…_**

Senyuman Yosuke seketika itu menghilang. Ternyata benar—Yuu mengetahui kalau ia akan mati. Lalu kenapa ia tidak memberitahu pada mereka semua—bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau waktunya tidak akan lama lagi?

**_A—ahahaha… Hei Yosuke, entah kenapa kalau seperti ini aku jadi ingat semua yang sudah kita lakukan sampai sekarang…_**

**_Ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Ah, atau lebih tepatnya mengobrol—adalah saat kau terjatuh dari sepeda dan berakhir di tong sampah. Ahahaha jujur aku benar-benar menahan tawa saat menolongmu, kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan sepedamu._**

Tanpa sadar tawanya meluncur pelan, walaupun terdengar datar dan juga bergetar. Yosuke tampak terus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuu tentang apa yang sudah mereka lakukan selama ini.

**_Saat kemping, kau sudah seperti mayat hidup saja saat memakan Mystery X Food buatan Chie dan Yukiko. Maaf ya, aku tidak mengatakan tentang bagaimana rasa masakan Yukiko itu._**

Ia benar-benar perduli pada mereka semua—walaupun ia tampak seperti orang yang cuek.

Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak mungkin bisa melampauinya—apapun yang ia lakukan, sampai akhirpun Yuu selalu bisa berada di depannya.

**_Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini—tetapi aku tahu, waktuku akan habis seiring dengan berjalannya waktu itu._**

**_…_**

**_Ah, maaf—_**

Yosuke bisa mendengar suara berisik dan tiba-tiba saja rekaman itu mati sejenak. Mencoba untuk mempercepat pesan itu hingga beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya suara itu kembali lagi.

**_*uhuk* Oh maaf—sedikit terganggu oleh emosi…_**

**_Kau tahu, saat sebelum aku berada di Inaba, aku tidak pernah memiliki sahabat yang dekat seperti kalian, keluarga yang sangat dekat seperti Doujima-san dan juga Nanako-chan. Aku benar-benar ingin bersama kalian lebih lama lagi, bahkan mungkin aku ingin meminta kedua orang tuaku untuk memindahkanku seterusnya ke Inaba._**

Kepalan tangan Yosuke mengeras, membuat telapak tangannya menjadi putih. Ia masih ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Doujima tentang kedua orang tua Yuu.

_'Kakakku bukanlah orang tua Yuu yang sebenarnya—orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak kecil dan kakakku mengadopsinya. Tetapi, karena ia adalah tipikal orang yang Workaholic, pada akhirnya Yuu tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kakakku ataupun suaminya…'_

**_Entah perasaan apa ini—aku tidak mengerti, setiap kali hari berganti dan terus mendekat pada hari dimana aku harus pergi dari sini—saat itu juga aku merasa takut._**

**_Aku terlalu takut untuk meninggalkan semua ini—dan saat itu juga, hubunganku dengan kalian juga akan terputus…_**

Bodoh—

Ia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi, sampai kapanpun—meskipun Yuu berada di ujung dunia. Meskipun ia berada di negara yang lain—lagipula mereka masih bisa kesana, mereka bisa berkomunikasi antar sesama.

**_Aku hanya meminta satu hal—saat aku memang harus meninggalkan kalian setelah ini…_**

**_Kuharap persahabatan kita tidak akan pernah putus—karena aku akan selalu mengingat kalian…_**

Kalau seperti ini—bagaimana mungkin mereka melupakannya, ia yang sudah mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua. Bagaimanapun—walaupun ia tidak melakukan inipun ia akan terus mengingatnya—

Sebagai teman…

Sahabat…

Maupun rivalnya…

**_Sebelum aku mengakhiri rekaman ini—untukmu Yosuke, aku yakin kau akan bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari yang aku lakukan…_**

**_Selamat tinggal, teman-teman…_**

_'Melakukan hal yang lebih dari apa yang kau lakukan?' _melihat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas lututnya yang ia tekuk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di atasnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, semenjak Yuu terluka hingga sekarang—ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

_'Yuu melakukan semua hal yang terbaik—karena ia ingin keberadaannya diakui…'_

"Kau melakukan semua itu—karena ingin keberadaanmu diakui?" mendengus pelan, tertawa datar mengingat semua itu. Bagaimana tidak, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengakui keberadaannya. Karena ia terus mengejar punggung Yuu yang selalu bisa berdiri di depannya.

Namun—

Apa yang ia dapatkan…

Sampai kapanpun—ia tidak akan mungkin bisa melampauinya.

Sampai kapanpun, bayangan itu yang akan terus berada di depannya…

Cairan bening itu sukses turun begitu saja tanpa bisa ia menahannya kembali. Atau mungkin—ia memang tidak menahannya lagi, karena itu semua terlalu sakit. Saat harus tetap diam, didepan semuanya.

"Sial—"

**_Magic Arcana was Reversed!_**

* * *

Chie sedang memutar handphonenya, membiarkannya berada pada volume yang tidak kecil. Mendengarkan beberapa kali _voice mail _yang ditujukan olehnya dari Yuu. Matanya tampak sayu dan juga kosong, hanya menatap pada langit-langit kamarnya.

Semuanya sudah selesai—Inaba menjadi kota yang aman dan juga damai kembali. Seperti yang diinginkan semua orang—

Tetapi, kenapa apakah harus semuanya dibayar dengan nyawa satu orang?

Apakah harus ia merasa kosong dan juga hampa—merasakan sesuatu hilang didalam dirinya?

**_Aku dengar dari Yosuke apa yang aku lakukan padamu saat King's Game…_**

**_*chuckle* Maafkan aku, aku memang cepat terbawa suasana saat berada dalam keadaan seperti itu…_**

Mencoba untuk tersenyum, menutup matanya dan mengingat semua hal yang sudah mereka lakukan selama ini. Entah kenapa Yuu sudah menjadi sahabatnya seperti Yukiko yang sudah lama ia kenal.

Dan tentu saja kehilangan sosok itu sudah cukup menjadi sebuah luka yang tidak akan mudah untuk dihilangkan.

**_Kau adalah gadis yang kuat…_**

**_Tetaplah sama seperti dulu, tetaplah menjadi Chie yang kukenal…_**

**_Jangan terus beranggapan kalau Yukiko lebih sempurna darimu, karena aku yakin kalau kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh Yukiko…_**

**_Ah, terima kasih untuk hadiah yang kau berikan—walaupun aku tidak bisa menjaganya, tetapi aku sudah senang dengan hadiah itu._**

**_Kalau saja aku masih memiliki waktu—aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik hingga pertemuan kita selanjutnya._**

**_Tetapi…_**

**_—maafkan aku…_**

**_…_**

**_Selamat tinggal—teman-teman…_**

Ia tidak bisa—bagaimana ia bisa menjadi kuat setelah apa yang ia lihat ini, ia tidak bisa melindungi sahabatnya. Tidak bisa mempertahankannya untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan—hanyalah melihatnya meregang nyawa, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun yang berarti untuknya.

Ia hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang membelakangi—dan melindungi mereka semua.

"Narukami…" suaranya tampak berbisik, tampak menggenggam handband yang ada di tangan kirinya itu dengan erat, "Yuu—kenapa kau meninggalkan kami…"

**Chariot Arcana was Reverse!**

* * *

"Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang Yuki-chan," ibunya yang melihat Yukiko tampak masih bekerja walaupun ia baru saja kembali dari pemakaman temannya itu tampak terlihat cemas, "Narukami-kun adalah anak yang baik, ibu benar-benar ikut bersedih karena ia meninggal begitu cepat…"

"Tidak akan ada yang mengetahui umur seseorang bu—" tersenyum lemah, Yukiko tampak melepaskan apron yang ia pakai dan membukuk di depan ibunya, "aku akan mandi dan tidur—selamat malam ibu…"

Berjalan perlahan di dalam lorong yang sepi itu, mengambil handphone dan memutar rekaman yang ada di handphonenya. Ia terus berjalan, senyuman yang ia tunjukkan pada para tamu seolah tidak pernah ada di wajahnya.

**_Hei Yukiko—bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?_**

**_Kau tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaan hanya karena keadaan ini bukan?_**

**_Aku tahu kalian terlalu baik, tetapi aku tidak ingin kalian menghentikan kehidupan kalian hanya karena aku tidak ada…_**

**_Hehehe—apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang terlalu percaya diri?_**

Tersenyum, Yukiko tampak menghela nafas dan memasuki kamarnya untuk melepaskan semua helai pakaiannya dengan handphone yang masih berbunyi, memutar semua rekaman yang ditinggalkan oleh Yuu.

**_Kau mengatakan kalau kau akan tetap menjalankan bisnis keluargamu bukan?_**

**_Saat pertama kali aku mengetahui kalau kau memutuskan untuk pindah dan berhenti, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kau tidak perlu melakukannya._**

**_Tetapi tentu saja saat itu aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menyuruhmu seperti itu—bahkan sekarang…_**

**_Aku hanya menuntunmu, mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau kau memiliki pilihan yang salah…_**

**_Beruntung sepertinya aku berhasil membawamu ke pilihan yang tepat—aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya._**

Bahkan saat terakhirpun sepertinya Yuu memikirkan mereka semua—benar-benar tipikal seorang Yuu yang bahkan tidak pernah berubah sampai terakhir ia berada di samping mereka.

**_Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang sebenarnya lebih dari yang kau bayangkan…_**

**_Uh—oke, selain memasak tentunya…_**

**_Bu—bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, saat ini mungkin kau belum bisa melakukannya dengan cukup baik, tetapi kalau kau berlatih lagi kau pasti bisa melakukannya!_**

Ia tertawa pelan membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Yuu saat mengatakan hal itu. Ia pasti sangat canggung saat mengatakannya. Yuu memang orang yang tidak mudah mengatakan hal yang bisa menyakitkan seseorang.

Tetapi—pada akhirnya malah ia yang secara tidak langsung menyakiti mereka semua dengan kematiannya…

**_Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa mengenal teman-teman seperti kalian…_**

Apa yang sebenarnya ia syukuri, jika ia—yang seharusnya bertugas untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang yang terluka malah tidak bisa melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun tangannya masih gemetar membayangkan bagaimana ia tidak berguna saat pemuda itu meregang nyawa dihadapannya.

**_Jangan salahkan dirimu…_**

**_Aku sudah sangat senang bisa mengenal kalian semua…_**

**_Selamat tinggal—semoga kau baik-baik saja…_**

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, di bawah shower yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya tampak tersembunyi air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yuu—tetapi ia tahu kalau ia melakukannya untuk kebaikan mereka semua.

Lalu, apa yang bisa diberikan olenya untuk menggantikan semua itu?

—tidak ada

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Narukami-kun—"

**Priestess Arcana was Reverse!**

* * *

"Kanji-kun, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Ibu Kanji tampak khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kanji. Ia tahu, tidak akan mungkin Kanji berubah menjadi normal kembali setelah apa yang ia alami sebelum ini. Kematian ayahnya sudah memberikan luka yang cukup dalam, dan sekarang—didepan matanya ia melihat temannya sendiri tewas.

Itu akan memberikan luka tersendiri di dalam dirinya—

"Aku tidak apa-apa maam tenang saja," tampak seperti biasa—namun tersimpan sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapan Kanji yang bisa ditangkap oleh ibunya.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Kau belum makan sejak kemarin bukan—"

…

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar—aku ingin tidur saja," menggaruk kepalanya dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, menatap kearah handphone yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mengambilnya sebelum berjalan ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar, ia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja belajarnya, tampak memutar rekaman yang ada di sana dan memutuskan untuk berdiri dan merebahkan dirinya diatas futon kamarnya.

**_Yo Kanji!_**

**_Apakah kau sedang berada di kamarmu? Mengunci pintu dan mendengarkan rekaman ini seperti yang lainnya?_**

**_Aku yakin kau bisa lebih baik daripada itu._**

**_Yang katakan pada Yosuke—tetapi aku lebih berfikir kalau kau lebih kuat daripada dia untuk menghadapi semua ini._**

Lebih kuat?

Kalau ia yang dikatakan lebih kuat saja seperti ini apalagi senpainya itu. Ia jadi tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada sang senpai—kalau Yuu mengatakan hal itu. Ia terus mendengarkan, apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuu dan semuanya benar apa adanya.

**_Kau benci rumah sakit—tetapi aku harap kau tidak membenci tempat Teddie berasal karena kematianku…_**

**_Entahlah—aku hanya berfikir kalau semua ini tidak selesai begitu saja dengan hanya mengorbankan nyawaku…_**

Jangan bercanda—jadi, maksudnya apa yang dilakukan oleh sang senpai, mengorbankan nyawanya itu tidak ada apa-apanya?

Lalu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan tanpa leader mereka?

**_Tetapi berharap saja—kalau itu hanyalah firasat orang yang akan meninggal… *chuckle*_**

**_Kalaupun itu menjadi kenyataan—percayalah, kalian akan bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik tanpa aku…_**

**_Dan—hei, menurutku hobimu benar-benar tidak aneh Kanji, kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk membantu ibumu…_**

**_Ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan habis rekamannya—_**

**_Pokoknya, apapun yang menjadi pilihanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungnya._**

**_Jadi—berusahalah!_**

"Heh—berusaha?" mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, tampak mencoba untuk menahan emosi—menggaruk kepala belakangnya frustasi, berbeda dengan Adachi yang bisa ditangkap, kali ini ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun pada pembunuh dari senpainya itu, "memang menurutmu—apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu senpai. Semua juga berfikir seperti itu—aku, Yosuke-senpai, dan juga yang lainnya…"

Menaruh kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya, tampak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang keluar perlahan itu.

"Seharusnya—kau tahu itu bukan?"

**Emperor Arcana was Reversed!**

* * *

Rasanya, hari ini—ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Ia ingin berhenti sejenak, meninggalkan semua aktifitas yang membutuhkan mental dan juga tenaganya.

Tetapi—

**_Hei Rise—apapun yang terjadi, kau harus berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk semuanya!_**

**_Aku tahu kau menyukai kehidupanmu sebagai artis. Jadi, jangan sampai semua itu hancur hanya karena hal ini._**

Sejak mendapatkan pesan itu, ia selalu mendengarkannya disela kegiatannya yang terus ia lanjutkan karena perkataan dari sang senpai.

_"Ini dia, bintang tamu kita kali ini—Risette!"_

Suara dari MC itu hampir saja tidak ia dengar saat headset itu terpasang di telinganya—kalau saja sang manager tidak menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya harus melepaskan headset itu dan segera berjalan kearah panggung.

"Hei, disini Risette!"

**_Aku mengerti kalau kau harus memaksakan dirimu untuk beberapa hari—beberapa minggu, bahkan beberapa bulan…_**

**_Tetapi kau harus tetap maju—karena aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang menghancurkan kehidupanmu…_**

"Kau yakin kalau kau bisa berakting dalam drama ini Risette?" tampak seperti biasa, ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya saat ini. Ia sudah terbiasa—ia pasti bisa melakukan ini walaupun itu akan menyakitkannya.

"Aku akan berusaha—karena ini adalah proyek yang cukup besar untuk karierku!"

**_Kudengar tentang drama yang ingin kau ambil saat kembali ke dunia artis, aku sangat mendukungmu!_**

**_Kau pasti bisa melakukannya…_**

**_Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatnya kalau drama itu sudah selesai—_**

**_Tetapi, kau tahu bukan bagaimana keadaan sekarang?_**

**_Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lainnya…_**

"Kudengar—beberapa hari yang lalu kau mendapatkan sebuah, bencana…" suara sang MC tampak mengecil saat mengatakan hal itu. Sementara senyuman di wajah Rise tampak sedikit memudar, "saat berada di kota Inaba—"

"Ah begitulah—" tertawa pelan, saat ini benar-benar tampak dipaksakan olehnya, "—senpai dan juga sahabatku meninggal karena kecelakaan…"

"Kau sangat dekat dengannya?"

"Hehehe—ini sebenarnya rahasia, tetapi aku sempat jatuh cinta padanya," tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. Semua yang ada di studio tampak ber'oooh' ria, "tetapi ia memiliki kekasih sebelum meninggal—aku ditolak olehnya."

**_Maaf karena aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu lebih dari sahabat…_**

**_Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku saja—sama seperti yang lainnya._**

**_Kuharap, persahabatan kita tidak hancur karena itu oke, Rise?_**

"Sepertinya ia adalah orang yang sempurna di matamu, berarti kehilangannya akan menjadi pukulan untukmu?"

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya—" menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk menangis. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menahan tangis semenjak pemuda itu meninggal dan tidak akan kembali lagi, "—aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, untuknya—"

Rise tampak terdiam, hanya menundukkan kepalanya sejenak tampak isakan kecil terdengar di mike miliknya membuat semua orang disana sedikit panik.

**_Aku merindukan kalian semua—kalau saja aku memiliki pilihan…_**

**_Aku ingin tetap bersama dengan kalian…_**

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rise?" tampak Rise yang disuruh untuk beristirahat sejenak masih sedikit terisak dan managernya mencoba untuk menenangkannya, "kau bisa melanjutkannya?"

_'Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu senpai—aku terlalu menginginkanmu kembali…'_

**Lover Arcana was Reversed!**

* * *

Junes sudah lama tutup hari ini, tetapi di tengah kegelapan itu tampak pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata biru itu terdiam dengan handphone di depannya.

"Sensei—" awalnya, sang mascot Junes sudah memutuskan akan kembali ke Mayonaka TV setelah kepulangan sang leader ke kota asalnya. Tetapi, sekarang—mengingat kematian yang terjadi itu, ia tidak pernah bisa melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam Mayonaka tanpa memikirkan pemuda itu.

Bukan hanya disana, tetapi di semua tempat yang ada di Inaba—hanya bisa membuatnya teringat akan sang sensei.

**_Hei Teddie, apakah kau akan marah saat mengetahui tentang keadaanku sekarang?_**

**_Maaf—aku juga tidak menginginkan ini, tetapi kalau aku tidak melakukannya…_**

**_Kalian yang akan celaka—_**

Suara itu tampak berasal dari handphone yang diberikan oleh Yosuke saat penculikan Nanako. Ia berusaha untuk belajar memakainya, mencoba untuk terus mengulangi pesan suara yang ditinggalkan oleh sang sensei.

Tetapi itu semua tidak cukup—

Ia ingin melihat sosoknya, ia ingin mendengar suaranya langsung…

**_Kau tahu kakek tua yang berada di dalam mobil itu bukan?_**

**_Ia mengatakan, kalau aku melakukan ini maka duniamu akan berubah menjadi tempat yang tidak akan pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya…_**

Ya, menjadi tempat yang indah—

Tetapi menjadi sangat menyakitkan karena itu mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu…

Ia bahkan tidak bisa bernafas di tempat itu…

**_Hehehe… aku jadi ingin melihat bagaimana—_**

**_Kalau saja aku sempat mengatakan bagaimana pemandangan itu…_**

**_Aku menyesal karena meninggalkan kalian semua…_**

**_Tetapi dua hal yang tidak aku sesali adalah—_**

Merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja makan Junes tempat mereka sering berkumpul, menatap handphone yang masih membunyikan suara sang sensei.

**_Aku melakukan ini semua setelah aku menepati janjiku padamu…_**

**_Dan aku melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan kalian semua…_**

**_…_**

**_Kuharap aku bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama kalian lebih lama lagi…_**

**_Tetapi—_**

**_Itu tidak mungkin, karena keselamatan kalian yang lebih penting…_**

**_Kuharap kalian tidak menyia-nyiakannya—apa yang aku jaga selama ini._**

**_Selamat tinggal—Teddie…_**

"Sensei—" menutup matanya erat dan mengeratkan giginya. Membiarkan air mata itu turun begitu saja dan mengalir dari wajahnya, tampak hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil menatap kearah handphone yang tidak lagi berbunyi, "—apakah aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu…kuma…"

**Star Arcana was Reversed!**

Dalam keadaan tertelungkup diatas tempat tidurnya tampak Naoto menatap kearah jam tangan yang ada di sampingnya. Tergeletak begitu saja—tidak ia sentuh sama sekali. Tampak bercak darah yang mengering tetapi masih tampak baru.

Sampai terakhir,

Jam ini ternyata masih dipakain oleh Yuu—dan sebelum dimakamkan, Naoto memutuskan untuk mengambilnya. Tidak perduli bahwa benda itu kotor oleh bekas darah yang mengering. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan dari benda yang pernah digunakan oleh Yuu sampai detiknya yang terakhir.

**_Untukmu—aku tidak yakin kalau rekaman ini akan cukup menceritakan apa yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu…_**

_'Ceritakanlah apa yang ingin kau ceritakan senpai—' _mendekap handphone berwarna biru miliknya sambil menutup matanya. Mencoba untuk mendekatkan suara itu, seolah sang pemilik masih berada di dekatnya dan tersenyum untuknya.

**_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku bersyukur karena kau adalah seorang perempuan…_**

_'Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat bersyukur karena menjadi seorang perempuan dan mengenalmu senpai—' _

**_Aku bersyukur bisa memiliki kenangan bersama denganmu…_**

_'Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan hal itu…'_

**_Aku bersyukur bisa menaruh perasaanmu sampai saat ini—dan selamanya…_**

_'Walaupun sesulit apapun sakit yang aku rasakan—aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu senpai…'_

**_Aku benar-benar bersyukur—_**

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, seberapapun ia kuat untuk menahan ini semua—ia tidak akan bisa menahan air matanya ketika ia mendengar suara pemuda itu, dan sadar kalau sosok itu tidak akan ada disampingnya lagi.

**_—aku bisa mencintaimu sampai terakhir…_**

**_Kuarap, aku bisa melihatmu saat terakhir kali aku menghembuskan nafasku nanti…_**

**_…_**

**_Sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintaimu Naoto—_**

**_Tetaplah tersenyum—dan buat aku senang saat melihatmu dari sana…_**

Mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya yang tampak keluar begitu saja, tetapi percuma—karena apapun yang ia lakukan, air mata itu tetap mengalir bahkan semakin deras.

"Maaf senpai—aku tidak bisa," masih mencoba untuk menghampusnya—hingga pada akhirnya ia merasa itu percuma dan membiarkannya turun begitu saja bersama dengan isakan kecil dari mulutnya, "aku tidak bisa tersenyum jika aku tahu kau tidak ada lagi di sampingku…"

**Fortune Arcana was Reversed!**

* * *

"Igor-sama," Margaret yang baru memegang sebuah compendium baru tampak menatap buku compendium milik Yuu, "—semua arcana yang berhubungan dengan fool arcana sepertinya berbalik—dan menghilang begitu saja…"

"Ini adalah hal yang baru—apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Margaret hanya menggeleng—menatap buku compendium Yuu yang tampak kosong pada halaman-halaman tertentu yang harusnya terisi oleh sahabatnya di IT.

"Mungkinkan karena tamu baru kita—Igor-sama?"

Membuka sebuah kontrak yang baru saja ditandatangani, sebuah nama tampak tertulis pada kolom tamu.

_'Hikage Kyohaku'_

Jam sang kelinci tampak masih berdetak—

Takdir seseorang berakhir—menggantikan takdir seseorang yang baru saja dimulai…

Jam terus berdetak—saat sang kelinci datang untuk menuntun sang terpilih…

_'Tidak akan cukup—tidak akan cukup!'_

* * *

"Kau fikir Yuu akan senang melihatmu seperti ini Yosuke, Chie, Amagi—" Kou dan juga Daisuke tampak berada di kelas dan mendekati mereka bertiga yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Bukan berarti mereka berdua tidak sedih atas kematian dari sang teman—tetapi tidak akan berguna jika hanya terpuruk seperti itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan ceramah kalian berdua—" Yosuke membenamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya, tidak perduli dengan sekelilingnya. Persetan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh semuanya—mereka tidak tahu kenapa Yuu Narukami tewas sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian duduk semua di tempat duduk—" Kashiwagi tampak masuk dan melihat kearah semua murid disana, "—bagi yang masih tertidur diharapkan untuk bangun karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai…"

Semuanya tampak langsung bergerak dan menegakkan tubuhnya selain Yosuke, Chie, dan juga Yukiko yang masih tampak diam.

"Kecuali untuk Hanamura, Satonaka, dan juga Amagi—" Kashiwagi yang mengetahui berita itu—tentu saja, memaklum mereka bertiga yang sangat dekat dengan Yuu.

"Ma—maaf Kashiwagi-sensei," suara itu membuat guru genit itu berbalik dan melihat sang kepala sekolah yang tampak berdiri diambang pintu, "saya kemari untuk mengantarkan murid baru ke kelas ini…"

"Oh, baiklah—serahkan pengenalan pada saya. Dan murid baru itu—" Kashiwagi tampak menoleh ke belakang sang kepala sekolah sebelum membelalakkan matanya kaget. Semua murid tampak bingung sebelum sang kepala sekolah berjalan dan menyuruhnya masuk.

_Saat detak jantungnya berhenti—mereka tahu kalau mereka kehilangan satu orang yang paling berarti untuk mereka._

langkah itu terdengar pelan nyaris tidak terdengar. Saat semua mata tampak tertuju pada sosok itu, hanya sorot mata terkejut dan mata yang melebar yang diberikan untuk sosok itu. Sementara Yosuke dan yang lainnya masih tenggelam dalam keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Aku datang dari Tokyo—" suara itu bahkan terdengar oleh mereka sama seperti ilusi yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

_Tetapi apakah mereka—_

"—untuk pindah kemari selama 1 tahun atau lebih—" bisikan dari teman-teman mereka tampak tidak digubris oleh mereka semua, dan terus saja kegelapan hati yang menjadi penghalang antara kenyataan.

_—tidak bisa berharap—_

"Namaku—"

"Yosuke, Chie, Amagi—" Daisuke dan juga Kou yang paling dekat dengan mereka bertiga tampak mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan.

_—jika waktu akan berputar kembali?_

"—adalah—"

"Yosuke! Lihat di depanmu!" suara teriakan itu—yang sebenarnya membuat perkenalan itu terhenti dan ketiganya kembali pada dunia mereka. Menoleh, menemukan sosok yang bahkan tidak bisa mereka percaya saat ini.

_Tetapi pada kenyataannya, waktu sama dengan jarum jam—yang tidak akan pernah berputar terbalik…_

_Ia tidak akan pernah kembali apapun yang terjadi…_

"Hikage Kyohaku…"

Tetapi kenapa sosok itu—

Suara, senyuman, dan juga wajahnya—seolah tampak melahirkan kembali jiwa yang sudah mati?

Tetapi sang kelinci tahu—jam yang sudah berhenti berdetak, tidak akan pernah bisa berputar kembali—

Orang itu bukanlah dia—ia tidak akan mungkin kembali…

…to be continue…

Sebenarnya chapter 3 juga di remake, tapi belum selesai—jadi dimasukin yang chapter 2 dulu ^^

Ganti kenangan yang waktu ngingetnya pas di cerita lama jadi pesan terakhir yang bener-bener ditinggalin sama Yuu untuk mereka semua. Dan nama murid baru yang mirip Yuu diganti juga, soalnya bingungin yang lama ._.

So, good bye for Sei Shikigami~

Edited from Previcious Story :

-Totally

-Especially name of new protagonist~


End file.
